Tangle
Walkthrough |Special Parts = None|parts food cost = N/A|parts time = N/A}} Intro * Your scouts find a path through the jungle that leads to a new location. Maybe you should go check it out. It could harbor treasure. Or terrible creatures. Who knows?'' You have unlocked Tangle. * It would be easier to survive on this island with the help of a friend. * You could visit them and get free resources and maybe eventually unlock a special survivor # Invite # later '''Encounter with Bloodthirsty Birds' * You venture deep into the thick forest full of unusually tall trees. * While making your way forward you can't help but notice the ever increasing silence. * Continue * Because of the dense tree crowns there is only a tiny ray of sunlight guiding you. * Despite all this you feel like you are making progress. Things aren't that bad after all. * Continue * You can see the end of the trail and the light expanding through the trees when all of a sudden a terrible shrill descends from the tree tops. * Before you can react to the noise, you're covered in a cloud of tiny, bloodthirsty birds that are viciously pecking at you! * Panic * When you glance at the ground in panic, you notice that the forest floor is covered in animal bones! * more panic * You manage to protect your eyes and face with your hands and make a hasty retreat into the thicker part of the forest. * There the birds stop chasing you. You find some respite. * You can clearly see the birds resting in the branches, waiting for you to make a move. * The way through this jungle is blocked. You will have to make a trap to capture these birds. * Tip: Each time you visit this location, you may come upon a different set of components. * Tip: Revisit this location when you have discovered all components for your trap. * Continue Setting Up the Trap Every time you revisit the Tangle you have to choose a component you have not chosen yet. Keep revisiting it until you have gotten all of the needed components. The trap components type for you to choose from are random, so even if you get a message saying that you have already gotten the components for a single trap part, keep revisiting it until you're done building all parts. It chooses randomly between each part you are choosing the components for. There are three trap parts you have to build to properly set up the trap: bait, trap mechanism, and container. Bait and Mechanism each are composed of 4 components. Container is composed of only 3. These components can be found under the corresponding "sub-parts". Below is the correct list of components for each sub-part for each trap part (brain bleeds). # Bait: #* Seeds: Cone Seeds #* Insects: Beetles #* Berries: Blackberry, Blueberry #* Meat: # Trap Mechanism: #* Sticks: Curved Stick #* Stones: Smooth Gray Rock, Rough Orange Rock #* Bones: Tibia # Container: #* Mud glue: Orange Mud #* Vines: Elastic Vines, Stretchy Vines #* Reeds: After you are done building the trap, you must re-enter Tangle to trigger the next event: Trap Complete * That's it! Finally! The bird trap is built! * it * You place the trap carefully into the brush and back off. * Wait * Slowly the contraption starts to do its thing. * Wait * The bait spreads an irresistible scent and attracts the birds who land on the trap by the hundreds. * Wait * Then the trap mechanism is triggered! With a loud clap, the trap captures all of the birds! * Wait * The animals chirp loudly and try to break free but the container remains intact! * Yeah * You can now examine the bones that have been left behind by the victims of these birds. * will return -> return to this place to trigger the next sequence * You return to the tangle to search the victims of the birth death cloud. * trap * You check on the trap. It is silent and still. The carnivorous birds have starved to death. # them right #* You turn your attention to the bones scattered all over the tangle. #* bones #* They are mainly animal bones, but some look heavier. Even human! #* bones #* There are some human bones! #*# them #*#* Some bones still have clothing on them. They look odd, like from another time. #*#* Examine #*#* You pick up a ribcage held together by smelly rags. From the rags hangs a scabbard with a saber handle sticking out. #*#* Pirate #*#* This proves that ancient pirates have been visiting Tinker Island! #*#* sword #*#* The pirate clearly didn't take care of his sword. #*#* Seawater in the scabbard has corroded the blade away. It is now useless. #*#* hat #*#* It is your typical pirate hat and it is in good condition. #*#* it on #*#* As you try to put the hat on, a note falls out of it. #*#* Read #*#* The note is a diary of sorts, most of it is torn away and unreadable, but some parts can still be discerned. #*#* Decipher #*#* The note mentions a pirate ship visiting Tinker Island regularly. #*#* According to your calculation, the pirate ship should arrive soon! #*#* Bloodthirsty pirates will be upon Tinker Island! You better prepare... #*#* Cool #*#* Until then, the pirates won't mind you wearing their hat. #*#* You get Pirate Hat. (+35 ��) #*#* Great #*# them #*#* To be added. # animals #* You turn your attention to the bones scattered all over the tangle. #* bones #* They are mainly animal bones, but some look heavier. Even human! #* bones #* There are some human bones! #*# them #*#* Some bones still have clothing on them. They look odd, like from another time. #*#* Examine #*#* You pick up a ribcage held together by smelly rags. From the rags hangs a scabbard with a saber handle sticking out. #*#* Pirate #*#* This proves that ancient pirates have been visiting Tinker Island! #*#* sword #*#* The pirate clearly didn't take care of his sword. #*#* Seawater in the scabbard has corroded the blade away. It is now useless. #*#* hat #*#* It is your typical pirate hat and it is in good condition. #*#* it on #*#* As you try to put the hat on, a note falls out of it. #*#* Read #*#* The note is a diary of sorts, most of it is torn away and unreadable, but some parts can still be discerned. #*#* Decipher #*#* The note mentions a pirate ship visiting Tinker Island regularly. #*#* According to your calculation, the pirate ship should arrive soon! #*#* Bloodthirsty pirates will be upon Tinker Island! You better prepare... #*#* Cool #*#* Until then, the pirates won't mind you wearing their hat. #*#* You get Pirate Hat. (+35 ��) #*#* Great #*# them #*#* To be added. After beating the Bloodthirsty Birds * The wall-like vegetation of the tangle creates a natural funnel for all sorts of wildlife. * You could easily catch some animals through here by devsing the right trap. * TIP: pick 2 parts of the trap to build it. Depending on the trap, you will catch different prey *# Build trap (60% of max of random material) *# The combo will give you stuff for the tinkers garden. Category:Locations